mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutopia
Cutopia is an overly cute land ruled by Duchess Beverly. The island has a pink castle in the center with a courtyard filled with flowers for the yearly festival. The castle is the home to the duchess and her son Lord Daniel as well as the royal knight Sir Spencer. Other locations on the island include the residence of Violet and Poppy, Violet's Abode (which used to be just a dreary forbidden place before Duchess Beverly sent Violet into it to imprison her), a picnic area, a beach, the gate leading to Violet's tower and Poppy's flower garden. Plot The story begins with the Wandoiler, Buddy and Lyndsay arriving on the island and see Violet arguing with Poppy and then leaving. Poppy introduces herself to the trio and she explains that the two sisters have been fighting more and Violet hasn't been coming to town as much. After a friendly conversation, Poppy says good-bye and heads to her house. The three of them then see Duchess Beverly talking to her son, Daniel, about preparing for some type of holiday dedicated to cuteness and then leaves with her only "knight", Spencer. Beverly panics when she sees the three of them, thinking that they were guests, but Lyndsay accidently makes her think that they were servants sent to help prepare for the festival. She has Daniel tell them what to do for the festival. Daniel hands them a scroll that would help them decorate Cutopia Castle for the festivities. After the castle is complete, Daniel goes to a gate shaped hedge and asks them to herd all three bunnies into the hedge/pen and fluff them up so there ready for the festivities. After this task is finished, the festival begins and all island residents come to the castle and start celebrating. During this, Lord Daniel asks Violet on a date, which she agrees to. Beverly over-hears this and sends Sir Spencer to keep an eye on Violet. Daniel comes to the Wandoiler, asking for help. He wants to give Violet flowers from Poppy's garden, but the sprinkler system is gone. The Wandoiler makes a new system and has all the plants made fresh and watered. With flowers checked off his list, Daniel asks for the Wandoiler to get the "Black Pearl" from the waters of Cutopia. The Wandoiler needs to open clams in the water and see if the have a Black Pearl to give to Daniel. After finding the right pearl, Daniel thanks him/her and goes to the picnic grounds. He greets Violet and gives her the flowers and the Black Pearl. They sit down for there picnic, but three spiders come in and scare Daniel. Violet thinks there cute, but the terrified Daniel pleads that they should leave. The Wandoiler, who made a living of herding animals, keeps the spiders away long enough for the young couple to finish there picnic. The picnic was a success, but Daniel, Buddy, Lindsay and the Wandoiler see the Duchess and Spencer lead Violet away past the Cutopia Gate. Eager to find out what's going on, the quad goes to the Cutopia Gate, but there path is blocked by Sir Spencer. Needing time to open the gate, Lyndsay and Buddy come up with the idea that the Wandoiler should Socialize with Spencer to see if they can find anything to distract him. After earning his trust, Spencer reveals he LOVES playing on the computer. Taking that to there advantage, the Wandoiler powers up a computer, which distracts him long enough for the Wandoiler to open the gate so they can advance. When they walk past the gate, they see Violet trapped at the top of the tower. Daniel is left in shock and pleads the Wandoiler to get her down. The Wandoiler makes to the top and brings Violet down. Meanwhile, Beverly is with Poppy, when the Wandoiler, Lyndsay, Buddy, and Daniel come in front of Beverly and ask her if she did anything. She denies, but then Violet comes in and she nows the jig is up. Daniel questions her about why she did it and she says that she didn't want Daniel to be with that "witch". She promised to be less strict and serious. Violet then thanks Daniel and kisses him on the cheek and he gets dizzy. When they are about to leave, Poppy and Spencer ask the Wandoiler and his crew if they can get flowers from around the kingdom so Poppy can give them to Violet and pieces of legendary armor for Spencer. They agree and sail away. Island Residents * Poppy, flower gardener & flower fanatic * Violet, goth girl & Daniel's girlfriend * Lord Daniel, prince of Cutopia & Violet's boyfriend * Duchess Beverly, queen of Cutopia * Sir Spencer, knight want-to-be & gamer Animals *Rabbits, Beverly's pets *Spiders, local arachnids Essences Pulling Weeds * Cherry Blossom * Cake * Red Crayon * Mana Trees * Cherry Blossom Fishing * Sun Fish * Sea Turtle * Goby Prospecting * Cake * Amber * Jade Mining * Red Crayon * Silver * Gold Collectibles Trivia *Cutopia is a pun on the word utopia, which is a word people use to describe locations or communities that they consider an ideal community or society. *Violet mentions Cutopia, along with Spookane, in Marlon's beard-spell dispatch mission in MySims Agents. *On the official MySims Kingdom website, Violet's bio mentions something about "Cutesberg," this may have been the beta name for Cutopia. *Sometimes when Fishing in Cutopia, the scroll titled "Bev, Bath, & Beyond" can be found. The name of the scroll is more than likely a reference to the Retail Store "Bed, Bath, & Beyond". Category:Islands